Many institutions must coordinate and manage workflow between a variety of different and potentially incompatible business systems whether due to the integration of new and legacy systems, acquisition or merger of systems, or the interface of internal and external systems where the various systems may use different formats, platforms, logic or the like.
Typically, in known systems, an entity transmitting data to or receiving data from a specific application, must tailor its messaging to conform to the logic and format used by that application. In large businesses where workflow crosses multiple applications each entity must know and understand each application to which it interfaces such that a burden is placed on the interfacing entities to conform to multiple applications. Moreover, the business, organization or individual charged with managing the workflow, must manage a number of disparate and at times incompatible applications and entities such that the workflow cannot be efficiently managed and monitored. For very large and geographically diverse organizations, management of workflow across these disparate systems can create a significant challenge and resource drain.
In order to facilitate communication between different systems, message brokers are known that route, transform and manipulate messages between one or more incompatible applications. These brokers process received messages and transform the messages based on logic defined in the broker's message flows. The transformed messages are then transmitted to other applications that can understand and respond to the transformed message. The broker operates as an interface that allows incompatible applications and systems to communicate based on a set of rules maintained by the message broker. One such system is the WebSphere Business Integration Broker sold by IBM.
While such systems can manipulate message flows they have not been used to manage workflow of an enterprise across a plurality of disparate and incompatible systems.